Long Haul
A Long Haul is when the team (possibly) finishes a game, instead of doing a one-off. A Long Haul may take months to finish, but usually gets finished eventually. This is usually done for games with good stories or for games that will be played Lonesome. Note: Not all Long Hauls are completed or will be completed. =Graph= ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:50 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2011 till:28/02/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:day increment:1 start:01/01/2011 Colors = id:Brown value:rgb(0.4,0.2,0) id:Orange01 value:rgb(0.82,0.65,0.26) id:Orange02 value:rgb(1,0.6,0.1) id:Pink01 value:rgb(0.94,0.38,0.79) id:Beige01 value:rgb(0.6,0.55,0.48) id:Pink02 value:rgb(0.75,0.48,0.49) id:DKBrown value:rgb(0.24,0.17,0.12) id:Gray value:rgb(0.4,0.4,0.4) id:Maroon value:rgb(0.5,0,0) id:DKGray value:rgb(0.3,0.3,0.3) id:DKOrange value:rgb(0.96,0.42,0.01) id:DKGreen value:rgb(0.07,0.42,0.05) id:DKYellow value:rgb(0.69,0.59,0.35) id:DKGreen01 value:rgb(0,0.68,0.06) id:Purple value:rgb(0.4,0,1) id:Cyan value:rgb(0,1,1) id:BlueGray value:rgb(0.26,0.41,0.43) id:Beige02 value:rgb(0.94,0.86,0.51) id:Yellow value:rgb(1,0.9,0.1) id:Red value:rgb(1,0,0) id:Black value:rgb(0,0,0) id:Green value:rgb(0,0.78,0) id:LTBlue value:rgb(0,0.5,1) id:DKBeige value:rgb(0.96,0.64,0.38) id:DKBlue value:rgb(0,0,1) id:RedOrange value:rgb(0.88,0.25,0.2) id:Blue value:rgb(0,0.25,1) id:DKRed value:rgb(0.78,0.03,0.08) id:Cyan02 value:rgb(0,0.9,0.9) id:Brown02 value:rgb(0.52,0.18,0.15) id:Yellow02 value:rgb(1,0.77,0.05) id:Pink03 value:rgb(0.90,0.4,0.8) id:White value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:Yellow03 value:rgb(0.98,0.98,0.25) id:Brown03 value:rgb(0.51,0.44,0.31) id:Maroon02 value:rgb(0.61,0.05,0.03) id:Brown04 value:rgb(0.29,0.21,0.13) id:Red02 value:rgb(0.78,0.03,0.08) id:Orange03 value:rgb(1,0.27,0) id:Black02 value:rgb(0.02,0.02,0.02) id:Red03 value:rgb(0.96,0.23,0.24) id:Orange04 value:rgb(0.96,0.47,0.11) id:Blue02 value:rgb(0.11,0.75,0.96) id:Red04 value:rgb(0.77,0.09,0.1) id:Cyan03 value:rgb(0.09,0.85,0.89) id:DKBlue02 value:rgb(0.23,0.14,0.85) id:Blue03 value:rgb(0.17,0.18,0.96) id:Green02 value:rgb(0.16,0.79,0.24) id:Green03 value:rgb(0.44,0.96,0.37) id:Blue04 value:rgb(0.07,0.29,0.35) id:Brown05 value:rgb(0.34,0.33,0.24) id:Red05 value:rgb(0.77,0.16,0.11) id:Beige03 value:rgb(0.76,0.69,0.57) id:Beige04 value:rgb(0.9,0.87,0.72) id:Green04 value:rgb(0.25,0.4,0.22) id:Yellow04 value:rgb(1,1,0) id:Green05 value:rgb(0.41,0.91,0.55) id:Green06 value:rgb(0.23,0.47,0.16) id:Green07 value:rgb(0.42,0.62,0.46) id:Blue05 value:rgb(0.66,0.82,0.88) id:Purple02 value:rgb(0.5,0.27,0.4) id:Red06 value:rgb(0.29,0.08,0.08) id:Blue06 value:rgb(0.38,0.74,0.87) id:Blue07 value:rgb(0.24,0.69,1) id:Blue08 value:rgb(0.24,0.36,0.84) id:Brown06 value:rgb(0.51,0.49,0.29) id:Yellow05 value:rgb(0.82,0.84,0.34) id:Blue09 value:rgb(0.26,0.62,0.69) id:Green08 value:rgb(0.19,0.21,0.16) id:Cyan04 value:rgb(0.8,0.89,0.97) id:Purple03 value:rgb(0.55,0.03,0.27) id:Black03 value:rgb(0.1,0.1,0.1) id:Grey02 value:rgb(0.58,0.61,0.65) id:Blue10 value:rgb(0.39,0.91,0.9) id:Grey03 value:rgb(0.47,0.5,0.5) id:Grey04 value:rgb(0.6,0.67,0.75) id:Red07 value:rgb(0.8,0.09,0.21) id:Red08 value:rgb(0.7,0.01,0.02) id:Black04 value:rgb(0.16,0.19,0.22) id:Red09 value:rgb(0.56,0.04,0.05) id:Red10 value:rgb(0.72,0.03,0.04) id:Orange05 value:rgb(0.92,0.64,0.18) id:Orange06 value:rgb(0.98,0.76,0.26) id:Green09 value:rgb(0.47,0.7,0.6) id:Black05 value:rgb(0.15,0.15,0.15) TextData = pos:(20,27) textcolor:black fontsize:M Define $markred = text:"*" textcolor:red shift:(0,3) fontsize:10 BarData = barset:PM PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:M shift:(5,-4) anchor:till width:10 barset:PM from:22/01/2011 till:09/05/2011 color:Brown text:"Little Big Planet 2" fontsize:10 from:20/06/2011 till:03/09/2011 color:Orange01 text:"Uncharted 2" from:23/07/2011 till:28/11/2011 color:Orange02 text:"Portal 2" from:03/08/2011 till:17/08/2011 color:Pink01 text:"Catherine" from:13/09/2011 till:16/09/2011 color:Beige01 text:"Bulletstorm" from:20/09/2011 till:26/09/2011 color:Pink02 text:"God of War 3" from:20/09/2011 till:24/09/2011 color:DKBrown text:"Gears of War 3" from:05/10/2011 till:08/10/2011 color:Gray text:"Arkham Asylum" from:14/10/2011 till:15/10/2011 color:Maroon text:"Amnesia" from:18/10/2011 till:03/11/2011 color:DKGray text:"Arkham City" from:24/10/2011 till:26/10/2011 color:DKOrange text:"Costume Quest" from:28/10/2011 till:31/10/2012 color:DKGreen text:"Luigi's Mansion" from:01/11/2011 till:07/11/2011 color:DKYellow text:"Uncharted 3" from:10/11/2011 till:10/11/2011 color:DKGreen01 text:"Modern Warfare 3" from:25/11/2011 till:07/12/2011 color:Purple text:"Saint's Row the Third" from:02/12/2011 till:15/03/2012 color:Cyan text:"Skyward Sword" from:28/12/2011 till:04/01/2012 color:BlueGray text:"Skyrim" from:18/01/2012 till:13/02/2012 color:Beige02 text:"Heavy Rain" from:22/02/2012 till:17/02/2013 color:Yellow text:"Rhythm Heaven Fever" from:24/02/2012 till:12/03/2012 color:Red text:"Asura's Wrath" from:24/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 color:Black text:"The Darkness II" from:04/03/2012 till:26/08/2012 color:Green text:"Four Swords Adventure" from:09/03/2012 till:29/03/2012 color:LTBlue text:"Mass Effect" from:12/03/2012 till:12/04/2012 color:DKBeige text:"Journey" from:22/03/2012 till:06/07/2012 color:DKBlue text:"Phoenix Wright" #from:27/03/2012 till:06/05/2012 color:RedOrange text:"Rayman Origins" from:13/04/2012 till:12/09/2012 color:Blue text:"Mass Effect 2" from:20/04/2012 till:24/05/2012 color:DKRed text:"The Witcher 2" from:05/05/2012 till:06/05/2013 color:Cyan02 text:"Super Mario Galaxy" from:15/05/2012 till:21/05/2012 color:Brown02 text:"Datura" from:20/05/2012 till:03/07/2012 color:Yellow02 text:"Max Payne 3" from:13/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:Pink03 text:"Lollipop Chainsaw" from:27/06/2012 till:04/10/2012 color:White text:"Assassin's Creed" from:19/09/2012 till:26/10/2012 color:Yellow03 text:"Borderlands 2" from:26/09/2012 till:02/12/2012 color:Brown03 text:"The Walking Dead" from:01/10/2012 till:07/11/2012 color:Maroon02 text:"Deadly Premonition" from:08/10/2012 till:26/10/2012 color:Brown04 text:"Silent Hill 2" from:10/10/2012 till:11/12/2012 color:Red02 text:"Assassin’s Creed II" from:27/10/2012 till:28/10/2012 color:Orange03 text:"Grubbins on Ice" from:14/11/2012 till:28/11/2012 color:Black02 text:"Black Ops II" from:21/11/2012 till:18/01/2013 color:Red03 text:"Scribblenauts Unlimited" from:22/11/2012 till:17/01/2013 color:Orange04 text:"Little Inferno" from:24/11/2012 till:27/01/2013 color:Blue02 text:"New Super Mario Bros. U" from:26/11/2012 till:28/06/2013 color:Red04 text:"Hitman Absolution" from:06/12/2012 till:03/05/2013 color:Cyan03 text:"Far Cry 3" from:09/12/2012 till:20/04/2013 color:DKBlue02 text:"Justice For All" from:10/12/2012 till:28/04/2013 color:Blue03 text:"Mass Effect 3" from:18/12/2012 till:30/04/2013 color:Green02 text:"Ocarina of Time" from:23/01/2013 till:12/04/2013 color:Green03 text:"Ni No Kuni" from:25/02/2013 till:05/04/2013 color:Blue04 text:"Bioshock" from:05/03/2013 till:17/05/2013 color:Brown05 text:"Tomb Raider" from:20/03/2013 till:05/07/2013 color:Red05 text:"Lego City Undercover" from:31/03/2013 till:06/05/2013 color:Beige03 text:"Bioshock Infinite" #from:02/06/2013 till:27/07/2013 color:Beige04 text:"Call of Juarez: Gunslinger" from:14/06/2013 till:06/08/2013 color:Green04 text:"The Last of Us" from:21/07/2013 till:01/12/2013 color:Yellow04 text:"Earthbound" #from:04/08/2013 till:09/08/2013 color:Green05 text:"Pikmin 3" from:17/09/2013 till:23/10/2013 color:Green06 text:"Grand Theft Auto V" from:03/10/2013 till:27/10/2013 color:Green07 text:"Outlast" from:08/10/2013 till:09/11/2013 color:Blue05 text:"Beyond: Two Souls" from:12/10/2013 till:08/07/2014 color:Purple02 text:"The Wolf Among Us" from:29/10/2013 till:10/02/2014 color:Red06 text:"Assassin’s Creed: Black Flag" #from:17/11/2013 till:15/12/2013 color:Blue06 text:"Rayman Legends" from:18/12/2013 till:21/04/2014 color:Blue07 text:"The Wind Waker" from:20/12/2013 till:08/11/2014 color:Blue08 text:"Trials and Tribulations" from:23/12/2013 till:26/08/2014 color:Brown06 text:" The Walking Dead Season 2" from:07/01/2014 till:14/01/2014 color:Yellow05 text:"Borderlands 2 with Frash and Bec" from:14/01/2014 till:27/04/2014 color:Blue09 text:"Broken Age" from:15/02/2014 till:28/03/2014 color:Green08 text:"The Last of Us: Left Behind" from:23/02/2014 till:27/12/2014 color:Cyan04 text:"Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze" from:05/03/2014 till:28/02/2015 color:Purple03 text:"South Park: The Stick of Truth" from:12/03/2014 till:28/03/2014 color:Black03 text:"Dark Souls II" from:03/04/2014 till:27/04/2014 color:Grey02 text:"Metal Gear Rising" from:21/05/2014 till:28/02/2015 color:Blue10 text:"Transistor " from:27/05/2014 till:25/06/2014 color:Grey03 text:"Watch Dogs" from:26/06/2014 till:10/11/2014 color:Grey04 text:"Valiant Hearts" from:28/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 color:Red07 text:"Wolfenstein: The New Order" from:19/07/2014 till:29/09/2014 color:Red08 text:"Dragon Age: Origins" from:30/09/2014 till:09/10/2014 color:Black04 text:"Shadow of Mordor" from:10/10/2014 till:17/11/2014 color:Red09 text:"Dragon Age II" from:14/10/2014 till:28/02/2015 color:Red10 text:"The Evil Within" from:17/10/2014 till:31/10/2014 color:Orange05 text:"Costume Quest 2" from:29/10/2014 till:28/02/2015 color:Orange06 text:"Sunset Overdrive" from:17/11/2014 till:28/02/2015 color:Green09 text:"Dragon Age Inquisition" from:20/12/2014 till:24/12/2014 color:Black05 text:"Batman: Arkham Origins" =Table=